1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hats and to electronic devices for playback of audio, and particularly to musical headwear that plays back audio when the headwear is touched.
2. Description of the Related Art
While numerous hats with MP3 player speakers designed to fit over a user's ears have reached the marketplace, such headwear only allows the wearer to listen to the audio. There are times and/or venues, however, when a wearer may want to have others listen to the audio. One such venue is a sporting event. Sporting events are occasions where team support is shown in various ways, such as wearing team colors and/or logos, dressing in a certain way, painting bodies or body parts, and the like. The playing of a team fight song, chant, or other “team” song could demonstrate a way of showing team support. However, it is impractical to carry most audio systems to the sporting arena, field or place of play. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wearable portable audio playback unit thereby eliminating the requirement of carrying such a system.
Thus, musical headwear solving the aforementioned problems is desired.